Hurt
by TwilightLovarr
Summary: A little Alec and Jane moment. Showing a soft side of both of them. Full summary inside! One-shot


**Story name: Hurt**

**Author: Twilightlovarr**

**Rated: K+**

**Warnings: it's unbetaed so you're warned**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Twilight Saga**

**Main characters: Alec and Jane**

**Summary: On November the thirteenth 1311 Alec and Jane were changed. Seven centuries later they think back about that fateful day. **

**This story shows a soft side of both Alec and Jane. In my stories they're thirteen years old and I think there's more behind the mask they're wearing. They're just children after all.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was sitting in mine and Alec's room. I was curled up under the blankets of my bed - we didn't need a bed but Aro wanted us to have one, why you ask me? I have no idea. I was a strong, sadistic vampire and I was never upset. _Ever_. I could take down the whole town without problem, I could take anyone down with my gift. But once a year, I would go to my room and curl up under the blankets and cry. On the day of Alec's and mine change.

Don't get me wrong, I had no problem with being a vampire, I mean, I was strong, fast, and had an amazing gift _and_ I have Alec. So no problems. Then why would I cry once a year? Because on November the thirteenth people tried to burn me and my brother.

Only Alec knew about my breakdowns on that day. (And Aro but that was just because of his gift. He knew I didn't wanted to talk about it so he never asked about it.) I knew how much it hurt him too, but he always tried to stay strong for me. Even if we were - probably - the most powerful vampires on the world, he always tried to protect me. He would go to me and comfort me. But he was hunting now and I wanted to be alone, I didn't wanted him to be hurt because of me.

I closed my eyes and saw how the people screamed at us. _"Burn the Witch Twins, burn them! Kill them! They're evil, they're demons!"_ Their voices and words echoed in my head. My body trembled as I thought about that fateful day. The way they had hurt Alec, they way they had hurt me... I saw Alec's scared face in my head as the fire started to lick at his feet. It broke my heart in million pieces as he screamed and cried of pain.

I felt a sharp pain going through my dead heart. The memories _hurt_... Our parents had betrayed us... They had let us burn, without even _trying_ the help us against the evil villagers. They never really loved us, in fact, they were disgusted by us. They shared the same thoughts as the other people: we were witches. They only thought that because we were twins. Okay, so it was very unusual to have twins, but that's no reason to kill us... To hate us for something we weren't.

I let out a sob.

Alec and I were only thirteen years old. I saw a lot of vampires in my life time and nobody of them were younger then seventeen - excluding the immortal children because we've killed them all. Because of the whole thing Alec and I became bitter and sadistic. I knew that the next day I would be fine again, doing what I normally did: torturing some humans, have fun with Alec, torturing some more humans... I loved the cry of their pain, I wanted them to pay for what they did seven centuries ago to me and Alec. Deep in my heart I knew it wasn't their fault, but I would never admit it. In my eyes they're humans, and humans had killed us.

The door opened and I heard someone come in. I knew it was Alec.

'Oh Jane,' he murmured as he walked over to me. 'It's okay,' he whispered and I started to cry harder. I could feel his arms wrap around me as he laid down next to me. I turned around to lay my head in the crook of his neck. 'I know it hurts,' he said quietly as he stroked my short brown hair. I could hear the pain in his voice as he thought about the day the villagers wanted to burn us.

'It's n-n-not fair, Alec,' I cried. 'Why-why did they hate us for something we didn't do? Why did they call us w-w-witches when we were j-j-just two innocent children?'

'Because they're evil and they don't know anything about life or the real world,' Alec answered softly. 'Don't cry, Janey.' He pleaded.

'I r-r-remember their voices,' I whispered. 'I remember how much they wanted us to be killed. I remember the thick smoke I inhaled. Oh Alec,' I wailed. 'I remember your screams and cries,' I started to cry harder. 'I remember the tears on your face.'

'Me too,' Alec whispered. 'I remember your screams of agony too. It was the most terribly thing I've ever heard. It broke my heart.'

'Why didn't momma and daddy love us?' it was awkward to call our parents _momma_ and _daddy_. But it felt so natural. I felt like a three-year-old.

'Because they believed the _lies_,' Alec's voice broke at the last word.

I knew what Alec was thinking. I knew he was hurt. He tried to hold himself together but I knew he wanted nothing more than cry and scream and yell how unfair life was and how evil and awful humans can be.

'Let it out, Alec,' I whispered. I didn't know if I could handle a crying Alec, after all he was my best friend and watching him cry would break my heart but every year he watched me and he held me and whispered sweet words to me. It was his turn. 'Please, let it out.'

'I'm fine, Janey,' Alec choked out and I knew he was close to crying. I leaned back and looked him in the eye, forcing him with my look to do it. 'I-i-i'm g-g-good,' he sobbed and then he placed his head in the crook of my neck as I could feel his body shaking.

I closed my eyes and started to cry too as I stroked his back. 'I-i-it's okay,' I sobbed. 'W-w-we have to do this. M-maybe we can get over it s-s-someday.'

And so we cried together. Grieving in our pain. Holding each other. For once we weren't sadistic or evil. For once we cried both with each other about our past. For once we weren't in the mood to torture humans. For once we were just being two innocent children who were extremely hurt.

**O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O**

The next they we were still lying on my bed. After a few hours we finally stopped crying and we started to talk about our past. About the good thing - there weren't much good things but okay - and about the bad things. It felt nice to talk with Alec about it and I knew he felt relieved too.

'Do you think we will ever get over it?' Alec asked.

I shrugged. 'Maybe,' I said, looking in his red eyes. It was quiet for a moment. I knew that everything was normal again. We were both strong and powerful and maybe next year we will cry again. But crying more than once a year about stupid villagers who tried to kill us was not worth it. They were dead. Alec and I had won of them, and do you know why? Because we have forever.

'Hungry?' Alec guessed as he saw my eyes darkening.

I knew that our conversation about our past was over and I smiled. I sat up and looked at my brother. 'Wanna torture some humans?' I asked playfully.

Alec laughed and stood up from my bed, reaching out his hand. I took his hand and stood up. 'As you wish,' he grinned and we walked out of our room. Ready for a new day.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! The date of their change is:**

**13 - 11 - 1311**

**They were 13 years old - in my stories - when they were changed and I wanted to have the same numbers in the whole date!**

**I have also written a story about Alec's and Jane's last day and their change. It's called: The Witch Twins**

**I would love to hear your opinion about it.**

**Thank you all.**


End file.
